Love A Little More
by Viperiform
Summary: Live in the moment, take joy in the little things.  Relish the paradise while you can.  There's nothing quite like it.  Arthur/Ariadne   /Yeah, fluffy type stuff isn't quite my forte, but I had to give it a shot.  Valentine's and all.


**Disclaimer**: Inception belongs to Christopher Nolan and the lyrics are A Little More by Skillet. By no stretch of the imagination are the characters or song mine, nor am I making a profit off of this.

* * *

_Love Is All Around You Now__  
__So Take A Hold__  
__Hidden In Our Words__  
__It Sometimes Ain't Enough__  
__Don't Suffocate Day After Day__  
__It's Building Up__  
__Cause When You're Feeling Weak__  
__You Know I'm Strong Enough_

She took a deep breath as her eyes slowly opened, bringing her back to reality. The first thing she was aware of was his hands on her wrist. She knew he was just taking her IV, like he does after every round of Dreaming, but she still can't fight the touch of red that comes to her face. She doubts he even knows how that mere touch makes her feel. But of course, their relationship is all business, there's no place for romance in a job like this. That much has been proven. She knows it, but that doesn't mean she can't think about it. Think about what could be if there wasn't so much at risk. There was a nagging part of her mind that couldn't help but wonder why she hadn't conjured up a projection of him; there was enough emotion associated with the thoughts of him. She shoved that voice aside. No reason to tempt fate, after all.

_Just One More Day__  
__One More Day_

He was always the first one awake. It was one of those unfailing things; if he wasn't awake first, then something must have gone wrong. He sat up slowly. Some chairs just weren't built with Dreamers in mind. Looking to his left, he saw her, shifting slightly. It may seem almost creeper like, but he knows that she never wakes up immediately, always choosing to take her time. Almost so that she doesn't lose the memory of the Dream like would happen with a normal dream. He got to his feet and knelt down next to her chair, taking hold of her wrist and removing the IV. It was a perk of being the first awake. He didn't have to worry about any disapproving looks from his Teammates, and he didn't have to risk a confused or displeased look from her. He was always gone before she was all the way awake. As far as he knew, she didn't know who it was. But, then again, who else could it have been?

_Oh, Let The World Crash__  
__Love Can Take It__  
__Oh, Let The World Come Crashing Down__  
__Oh, Let The World Crash__  
__Love Can Take It__  
__Love Can Take A Little__  
__Love Can Give A Little More_

She never left Paris. There wasn't really any reason for her to leave, and trans-continental moving was stress that she didn't want to deal with. Her usual Sunday afternoon haunt was a park not too far from her apartment. Sometimes she'd be there sketching, other times she'd be reading. Still, some times she'd just be sitting there in the shade, watching the world fly by as she took time to lose herself in her thoughts. She was snapped out of her thoughts at the sound of a warm voice from behind her. She quickly turned her head, and there he was, impeccable as he was in her memory. He asked if he could join her, and she responded with a smile and a nod. She had questions, and how could she ask if she chased him away? He took a seat on the bench next to her, stretching out a bit and putting an arm across the back of the bench. She decided that the questions could wait until later. Just focus on the moment, on the little things.

_Love Is Indestructible__  
__So Take A Hold__  
__Sometimes Hard To Find__  
__A Reason Good Enough__  
__I'll Stand Beside You__  
__Never Leave Through It All__  
__And Faith Will Bring A Way__  
__To The Impossible__  
_

He told her that evening after their little meeting in the park that he was planning on staying in Paris for a while. He didn't tell her why, of course. Didn't want to scare her away. He just told her that he was there to make sure that she was doing alright, because it was his job. He thought she looked a little put out at that, but he chalked it up to imagination. For two people so different in the Dreams, they fit together well in the waking world. He wanted to just blurt out the real reason he was there, but for a man as organized and systematic as he, he couldn't bring himself to do it. Afraid, you could say. It didn't help that expressing himself wasn't exactly the easiest for him. They didn't even consider leaving the park until the sun had gone down. In fact, it wouldn't be a stretch to even think that they didn't realize how much time had passed. When they did leave, he walked her back to her apartment, and she thanked him for coming back to Paris, his job or not. As she slipped inside and closed the door, he turned to head back out of the building thinking that this was perhaps the best day he has had in a while.

_Just One More Day__  
__One More Day_

They met up again that Friday. It was her idea; she was the spontaneous one after all. She suggested that they go to a little café that she knew, and of course he thought it was a wonderful idea. She got there first, which did surprise her, even though she did suggest the place. When he showed up, she allowed herself a laugh at his expense when he told her that he was late because he got lost. Well, his actual words were that the café supposedly got 'misplaced'. Oh yes, a laugh at his expense was worth it. She still had questions that she wanted to ask. She forgot to ask them when they were at the park. Yet again, however, his presence chased away those questions and they lost themselves in hours of idle conversation and comfortable silences. Focus on the moment, on the little things.

_Oh, Let The World Crash__  
__Love Can Take It__  
__Oh, Let The World Come Crashing Down__  
__Oh, Let The World Crash__  
__Love Can Take It__  
__Love Can Take A Little__  
__Love Can Give A Little More_

He couldn't deny it any more. Goodness knows that he's tried explaining it away, but there are some things that you just can't explain away. As soon as he chose to embrace this new feeling, everything got more complicated. He could spend fifteen minutes staring at the phone before being able to convince himself to give her a call. He didn't sleep much as it was, but sometimes there were nights where he couldn't sleep at all because he was deciphering all that happened that day, wondering if there was any underlying message to what she was telling him. This was uncharted territory for him. If there was one thing he didn't like, it was the unknown. But, there was always this voice in the back of his head that spoke when he began to think too far into this. It always asked him what in this area was known, anyway? He was never able to answer.

_You Can Find Me__  
__You Can Find Me__  
__You Can Find Me Anywhere__  
__Take A Look Over Your Shoulder__  
__I'll Be Standing There__  
__Standing There_

You would think that there would be no trouble confessing feelings in the City of Love. The more she thought about the whole silly situation, the more she thought it was like her life turned into someone's summer romantic drama movie. I mean, they had all the makings of one of those; the dangerous job that threatens to split them apart before they can confess, the guy coming to the girl's rescue, the happy café conversations, the silent warm sunny days in the park with each other. It was the usual equation. She looked back down at her sketch, sighed and tossed the paper aside. Yet again, her thoughts were getting in the way. She was supposed to be drawing up the designs for the single-level Dream that she was taking part in currently. Instead, she came up with two shadows standing at the top of a staircase that just abruptly ended. Just like the first time she was dreaming with him. She scolded herself as those thoughts came up again. She already got off track once, don't do it again. No more than once per day. She had opted to stay home to work that particular day, it was an impulsive decision. As the last bit of glow from the sun was creeping in through her window, she slammed her pencil down. She hadn't made as much progress as she had wanted. This was ridiculous. He may be able to go on working as though there's nothing, assuming he felt the same way that is, but she couldn't. She was only human after all. She put her sketches and tools away, then reached for her phone.

_Love Is All Around You Now__  
__So Take A Hold__  
__And Faith Will Bring A Way__  
__To The Impossible_

He'll admit, he was a bit confused when she called. Usually it was her who did the calling, yes, but she always did so before sunset. He was so wrapped up in his confusion that he almost missed the reason she was calling. He almost forgot to breathe when she said that she wanted to talk to him. In person. He was only half listening to the rest as he went through his apartment grabbing things such as his coat and a pair of shoes. He was paying just enough attention to know when to say goodbye, that he'd be there soon, and hang up the phone. He was still putting his arm in his other coat sleeve as he was kicking the door shut behind him. What in this area isn't unknown?

_Just One More Day__  
__You Can Find Me, You Can Find Me__  
__One More Day__  
__You Can Find Me Anywhere__  
_

They met at the park near her apartment. While she was waiting, she asked herself how she could have done such an impulsive thing. Then, the calm side of her mind always reminded her that she was the impulsive one. She cursed herself for always betting the better of herself. Then, she asked herself how her thoughts got so schizophrenic. Just like before, she heard his warm voice behind her, snapping her out of her schizophrenic thoughts. Just like all those many times before, all the questions and well planned words were chased out of her mouth and head. She stuttered a bit, trying to catch them again. It didn't help that he continued to look at her with that calm look of his. She took a deep breath in a vain attempt to calm her nerves, gaze trained at the ground.

"I really like you, Arthur…"

Her gaze remained trained at the ground, her heart racing. It's amazing how a few simple words can completely shake down every ounce of strength you possess. He didn't say anything, and each second that ticked by felt like forever to her. She felt a hand slide under her chin, raising her gaze to his face. His hand. There was a strange expression on his face that she couldn't make heads or tails of, at least not that she could be certain of. She thought that she should say something else, perhaps say that it was ok if he didn't feel the same way. You know, the typical clichés for a failed confession. She never got the chance. Before she knew it, his lips were on hers, and no words were needed anymore. Live in the moment; relish the paradise when you can. There's nothing quite like it.

_Let The World Crash__  
__Love Can Take It__  
__Oh, Let The World Come Crashing Down__  
__Oh, Let The World Crash__  
__Love Can Take It__  
__Love Can Take A Little__  
__Love Can Take A Little__  
__Love Can Take A Little__  
__Love Can Give A Little More__  
__A Little More_


End file.
